


【拔杯】你想要我的亲亲嘛

by summer8



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25103359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summer8/pseuds/summer8
Summary: 极度OOC沙雕小甜饼一发完 ~今天是世界接吻日噢
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 17





	【拔杯】你想要我的亲亲嘛

简介：大概是两人掉下悬崖后，侥幸活命，经历一番生死后终于决定在一起，于是准备逃亡。

这是一个在逃亡路上发生的沙雕故事~

“我真不敢相信，Bedilia陪你逃亡的时候是意大利奢华生活，而轮到我的时候却在这个山喀拉的超市里推着小推车陪你买东西？嘿你确定我真的是你真爱吗？”

Will冲着旁边的Hannibal一边吐槽一边翻了个大大的白眼。

“粗鲁，Will。”Hannibal说，“而且别忘了是你把我从悬崖上拉下去的。”

“噢是啊是啊，说得就好像你没有在掉下去的时候把我亲得快死一样。”

Will把装满食物和日用品的购物车推到收银台结账，最后小声而充满怨气地发泄了自己的不满。

“呵。”

Hannibal付完钱后拎过袋子和Will并肩走出了超市。

这是一个极偏僻、朴素的小镇。

你知道，那种闭塞的地方，人们世世代代生活在这里，不关心新闻，因此这对被通缉的他们来说相当安全。

——但是也极难获取食物。Hannibal默默地在心里叹了口气，看了看身边顶着一头卷毛的Will，又忍不住在心里洋洋得意地把自己吹上了天。

噢，我的小茶杯。

Hannibal感叹道。

这个小乡镇唯一的娱乐场所是一个小广场，简陋、破烂，只有一个舞台和AV画质的银幕。

他们此刻正拎着袋子走过这里。

与平时冷冷清清的广场大不一样的是，今天这里居然人声鼎沸。

Hannibal和Will好奇地朝那边望过去，没看到人们在干啥，倒是看见一行硕大的字——“你想要我的亲亲嘛？”

“哈？什么毛病？今天是什么群啪日吗？”

Will对这个他心目中朴素的小镇印象有些破裂。

“粗鲁，Will……”“闭嘴。”

Will在Hannibal说完之前不耐烦地打断了他，不想再听Hannibal对他言行的烦人纠正。

“我只是想说他们只是在举办接吻比赛，”Hannibal委屈地说，“今天是世界接吻日”，他补充道。

Will：？？？？？？？？

一阵大大的迷惑之后Will燃起了好奇心。

“走，过去看看。”他一把抓住Hannibal的手把他拖了过去。

秉着吃瓜站前排的理念Will拉着Hannibal挤到了最前面，他饶有兴致地看台上的主持人手舞足蹈地带动氛围，而Hannibal则在旁边狼狈地拎着袋子并努力抚平衣服上的褶皱。

主持人声情并茂、泪眼盈盈地夸了一番“有情人终成眷属”“接吻是世界上最美好的事情”“是情人间最甜蜜的时刻”之类的套话，然后放了人们在各种地方的接吻短片。

Will看得津津有味，等待看待会Hannibal所说的什么“接吻比赛”。

哇哦，他在内心感慨，现在的年轻人真的好会玩。

并且越来越好奇这个神奇比赛会有怎样神奇的参赛选手。

但他没想到，一番抒情后主持人没有说出“接下来有请这次接吻比赛的参赛选手”。

而是满面笑容地看向了台下围观的人群，快乐而大声地喊：

“现在你们可以亲吻身边的爱人了朋友们！！！！！！”

“啥？？？？”

Will一脸懵逼地望向四周——都是已经开始热情接吻的情侣们。

他崩溃地想：这对单身狗也太不友好了吧。

哦等等，他已经不是单身狗了。

Will后知后觉地想起旁边的Hannibal来。

这时旁边传来一声无奈的低笑。

Hannibal把购物袋轻轻地放在地上，“来吧Will”，他侧身搂住Will吻了上去。

Will…Will已经傻了。

这对他一个中年男人来说过于羞耻了——在大庭广众下亲亲什么的。

他有心想把Hannibal推开，但是又有点舍不得和Hannibal亲亲的美妙感觉。

最后Will还是闭上了眼。

管他呢，反正这里谁也不认识他俩。

Will自暴自弃地想，一边激烈地回吻。

两人把这个意外的公众场合的亲亲视为单调逃亡中的小小情趣和调剂。

人们散场后他们也回到了住处，没过几天就把这件事抛之脑后了。

事实证明连Hannibal都会有百密一疏的时候。

他们没发现，当时在广场的宣传牌的“你想要我的亲亲嘛”旁边，还有一行小字：接吻比赛全国直播分区。

这是一个不幸中的不幸。

这个直播分区本来毫不起眼。

但是，由于他们当时的站位选择，以及亲亲时的情迷意乱，直接让他们作为直播镜头正中吻得难舍难分的“男同眷侣”在全国接吻比赛的赛后宣传中C位出道。

所有人都为他们的深爱对方的神情而感动落泪。

理所当然地也被FBI发现啦。

“鬼知道这个小破地方还是什么直播分区啊？直播个屁啊？！！”

Will在匆忙收拾东西准备离开此地是暴躁地怒骂。

他又将炮火转向Hannibal：“你当时亲我干嘛啊！！”

Hannibal再次委屈地说：“是你把我拉过去的啊。”

“而且。”

他小小声地说：“我想要你的亲亲嘛。”

然后凑过去亲了一口Will发红的脸颊。

【正文完】

小番外

后来他们离开美国后不久，他们再次到了意大利。

而Hannibal向Will求了婚。

“干嘛这么突然啊！”

Will一边骂他一边喜滋滋看Hannibal跪在地上给自己戴上求婚戒指。

Hannibal理直气壮地回答：“在我们立陶宛，男人一定要和当众亲吻的人结婚的！”他话头一转，又低声说，“其实主要是因为我喜欢你啦。”

他收获了一个甜蜜的亲亲和一句更小声的“我也喜欢你”。

【番外完】

科普：（摘自百度）

国际接吻日，也叫世界接吻日（International Kissing Day）

是每年的7月6日。

由英国人发起，二十年前联合国批准。

在古老习俗中，在意大利，男人一定要娶当众亲吻的姑娘为妻。

(这里我在文中改成立陶宛了啦)


End file.
